A Fogged path
by Lightningstep
Summary: Thunderclan is attacked by large cats repeatedly. Leafpool is also found with Crowfeather after she said she would be doing medicine cat business. What will happen next? Chapter one is posted!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Squirrelflight pranced around the lakeside as Ashfur slept. She jumped to a halt and looked around for her close friend. She saw him sleeping and she rolled her eyes.

Her eyes brightened at a thought. She quickly through herself into a pouncing position and crawled towards Ashfur. She stopped a couple mouse lengths away. She looked at him closely ad than in a sudden movement, jumped on top of the dark tabby.

"AHHH!" cried Ashfur. Squirrelflight pinned him to the ground. "Squirrelflight you great furball! Don't you know it's bad luck to wake a warrior while he's sleeping?" Squirrelflight meowed with laughter.

"It is also bad luck if you are asleep and a dog or a twoleg come and grabs you." Meowed Squirrelflight.

Ashfur stood up, stretched and yawned while Squirrelflight flicked her tail impatiently.

"Come on Ashfur," she meowed. "Firestar said we were to hunt. Not sleep." Ashfur sneered at her and than looked up at the sun.

"It's a bit after sun high so we should take back what we've caught." Said Ashfur. Squirrelflight nodded her agreement.

The two cats walked away towards camp. As they came towards the trees, an unfamiliar scent caught Squirrelflight's nose. She slowed her pace down to a stop. Brambleclaw stopped as well.

"That's not any clan smell is it?" asked Ashfur sounding puzzled. Squirrelflight shook her head. A worried thought entered her mind. The scent drifted in the Thunderclan camp's direction!

Ashfur seemed to realize this as well because they both doubled they're pace towards the camp. As they neared the entrance, a terrible screech filled the air. Squirrelflight flattened her ears at the screech. She quickly crawled forward, closer to the entrance.

She looked through the bushes and into the camp. Sandstorm was herding the kits into the nursery, the queens followed.

All the warriors were fighting strange, large cat. The cats were so huge that it took three ThunderClan warriors per enemy.

Ashfur was already helping Firestar and Brambleclaw fight. Squirrelflight went to Sandstorm who was exiting the Nursery.

"Sandstorm!" she cried over the screeching cats. "Is anyone badly hurt? Where's Leafpool?" Sandstorm growled as if to say I don't have time for this. She pulled Squirrelflight into a near by bush.

"Squirrelflight I need you to go find Leafpool," gasped Sandstorm. "She said she needed to go to WindClan. Go find her quickly!" And before Squirrelflight could say anything else she went and guarded the nursery.

Squirrelflight nodded to herself and raced towards the WindClan border. She reached the camp after about five minutes.

Squirrelflight stopped at the entrance and than raced into the camp. All the WindClan warriors stopped and looked at her. No one bothered to attack because they knew their leader Onestar would tell them to leave the ThunderClan warrior alone.

Squirrelflight looked around and spotted Leafpool speaking to Crowfeather. Squirrelflight glared at them than her eyes shot open. No! Was that a _giggle_? Was Leafpool giggling to Crowfeather's words? The question hit her than. Did Leafpool have feelings for that… that… Crow! Squirrelflight shook herself back to her senses.

"Leafpool!" she cried. Lots of the WindClan cats glared at her. "Leafpool! You need to come back to camp! We're being attacked!" Onestar came out of some bushes.

"Leafpool be on your way!" he ordered. "Your clan needs you." Leafpool glanced at Crowfeather. He whispered something to her. Leafpool nodded and than ran to Squirrelflight. The two cats ran back to the camp.

"Why did you have to come to WindClan." Asked Squirrelflight suspiciously.

"Ah… Just medicine cat stuff." Answered Leafpool. Squirrelflight's heart sank. Her sister was lying to her.

"I don't remember Crowfeather being a medicine cat." Meowed Squirrelflight. Leafpool rolled her eyes and raced ahead to the entrance of the camp. Squirrelflight ran after her.

"What happened?" asked Leafpool hurrying over to an injured warrior and examining the wound. Firestar limped over to her.

"We were attacked by some large cats," he answered her question. "Where were you?"

"I was in WindClan… medicine cat stuff." She mumbled. Firestar glanced at her suspiciously but walked away all the same.

Squirrelflight passed her.

"You medicine cats sure do have a lot to talk about…at least since you've become medicine cat." She said over her shoulder and walked away. Leaving Leafpool to stare at the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brambleclaw had been so awkward lately. Every morning he would walk out of the den to find Squirrelflight sharing breakfast with Ashfur.

_You're jealous_ a small voice whispered inside his mind. _Admit it! You're jealous of Ashfur!_

One morning Brambleclaw walked out of the den and for the 30th time in 3 moons he saw Ashfur taking a piece of freshkill to waiting Squirrelflight. But that was going to change that morning! Brambleclaw walked up to Squirrelflight and Ashfur.

"Squirrelflight can I talk to you!" he meowed. Squirrelflight stopped smiling and was looking at the ground.

"I don't know. Can you?" she mocked him. But after a while she stood up and walked over to Brambleclaw.

"Ok. Talk." She said coolly. Brambleclaw took a deep breath.

"Squirrelflight I'm sorry for the way I acted," he said quickly. "Do you want to come hunting with me today." Squirrelflight smiled slightly.

"I thought you'd never say those words! Lets go," she said enthusiastically. "Thanks Ashfur."

"No problem." Mewed Ashfur. Squirrelflight smiled once more and than pranced away with Brambleclaw at her side.

Once they were down in a clearing Brambleclaw stopped. Squirrelflight stopped too.

"What?" she asked looking puzzled.

"What did you mean 'Thanks Ashfur'?" he mimicked Squirrelflight's voice. Squirrelflight tilted her head bewilder and than smiled as if she understood.

"Oh! I asked Ashfur to hang with me to make you jealous," she meowed with a smile. "Worked good. Didn't it?" Brambleclaw nodded.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight hunted until a bit after sun high than they returned to camp.

As they entered the camp, they saw Firestar leading Leafpool into his den. Her tail drooped. Squirrelflight looked confused.

"I have to go see what's going on." She whispered to Brambleclaw and she ran off.

Squirrelflight was just entering Firestar's den. Firestar was staring steadily into Leafpool's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak just as Squirrelflight walked in.

"Ah. Squirrelflight. I was just going to talk to Leafpool," He said sternly. Squirrelflight stared at him and walked in. "Seeing you're Leafpool's sister, I'll let her explain." Squirrelflight tilted her head.

"Go on than Leafpool." Meowed Firestar, trying to meet Leafpool's eyes. She was staring at the ground. But Leafpool never spoke a word. Firestar looked irritated.

"Fine than I'll tell her," he mewed finally. "Leafpool was caught with Crowfeather in the woods. Not a _medicine cat_ like she said she would. Crowfeather. The WindClan warrior." Squirrelflight bit her tongue.

_I knew it!_ She thought_ I knew that stupid tom was trouble!_

"Leafpool, if any warrior catches you seeing Crowfeather again you will be punished severely!" said Firestar, trying to keep his voice calm. "You are a medicine cat and should be responsible enough to remember the warrior code," Leafpool stood up.

She walked with her belly on the grown. Her tail drooped and her eyes were shining. Squirrelflight rubbed her nose against Leafpool's cheek.

"Leafpool," called Firestar from the back of the den. "You will be accompanied to WindClan and any time you leave the camp until you can prove where your loyalties lie. As ThunderClan medicine cat or WindClan warrior." Leafpool looked as if she was going to argue, but Squirrelflight stopped her and pushed her towards the entrance. Squirrelflight nodded at Firestar. He did not return his nod.

Once they were out of the den Squirrelflight turned on Leafpool.

"Crowfeather? Crowfeather?" she spat. "I mean I know there's someone for everyone but Crowfeather? You broke the warrior code for him?" Leafpool's eyes turned from guilty shining to mad.

"Look just because father said that I was breaking the code that's doesn't mean it's true!" she shrieked at Squirrelflight. "Yes. I was caught with Crowfeather but I didn't break the warrior code about medicine cats not aloud to be having kits!"

Before Squirrelflight could reply, Leafpool ran to her den and hid there for the rest of the evening.


End file.
